A Karaoke PartyCullen Style
by twilight-lover98016
Summary: A Year after breaking dawn. It's a normal rainy day and Alice gets an idea! tha's right a party. please review
1. Alice's Idea

_**A Karaoke Party! Cullen Style**_

_**Chapter 1: Alice's Idea**_

**APOV**

I sighed as I stared out of the window in my room. It was raining again, a typical day in Forks Washington. Normally the rest of the family and I would go play baseball but today we could do that. Just thinking about the reason why we couldn't made me angrier. It was all that _mutt's fault._ He had to run patrols with Sam tonight so he could baby-sit little Nessie so we could play. I can't really blame him for running patrols though; it's an Alpha's job to protect their pack. I sighed again when my eyes went blank, I was having a vision.

_A Karaoke machine was sitting in the back of my closet. It hadn't been used in years! I smiled as I grabbed it and ran down stairs. "Hey everyone let's have a karaoke party!" I shouted excitedly. Everyone grinned and smiled at me. And then Carlisle stood up to sing._

The vision ended and I stared at my closet. My eyes searching for the karaoke machine I saw in my vision. Once I found it I continued to sit on my bed thinking. A karaoke party could be fun. We could start out with rock/alternative songs and then switch to love songs. I smiled as I grabbed the machine and ran down the stairs just like my vision. Once I was in the living room I studied everyone's faces, making sure to keep my thoughts from Edward. I wanted it to be a surprise. Edward was standing next to Bella with Renesmee in her arms. He was smiling lovingly at them until he noticed my stare. He stared at me and shook his head.

"Alice, your hiding something from me I can tell." I was glad my plan worked. I shook my head and turned to face Emmett and Rosalie. Rose was reading the newest fashion magazine while Emmett was playing Guitar Hero. I noticed my husband wasn't here but then I remembered he went out to hunt. His eyes were the color of coal the last time I saw him which was two days ago. Carlisle and Esme were sitting down at the piano talking about Carlisle day. I smiled as I walked over to Emmett's play station and turned it off.

"Hey!" he growled at me. I ignored him and smiled wider.

"Hey everyone, let's have a karaoke party!" I shouted excitedly. Rose smiled at me and nodded. Emmett was still growling at me for turning off his gave but he gave me a small smirk. Edward smiled and nodded as his arm wrapped around Bella. And Bella put Renesmee into a little crib she had set up and walked over to me, and then she gave me a hug.

"That's a great idea Alice." She said with a big grin on her face. Then Carlisle and Esme walked into the room and I smiled at him, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Of course you can go first Carlisle." I said. He smiled and walked up to the machine, choosing his song. But first he paused and looked at me.

"Are their any rules Alice?" he asked. I nodded.

"We are all going to sing, Jasper's going to be home any minute now and we are all going to sing two songs. The first one has to be a rock or alternative song and then your second song has to be a love song." I said, he smiled and continued to pick his song. Then my eyes went blank again as I saw the song he was going to pick. I smiled a sad little smile and looked at Edward who saw what I just saw. Carlisle was going to sing a song about the way he felt towards his father. It's a good song and a great way to start the party. I turned to watch him as he held the microphone to his mouth and started to sing.

**Please review and tell me what you guys think of the story! Pretty please! ^^**


	2. Carlisle's Song

Chapter Two: Carlisle's Song  
CPOV  
I smiled at my family as I raised the microphone to my lips.  
"The song I picked is called 'Pressure' by Staind. And it describes how I feel about my father." I said with a small sad smile. And then I hit play and listened to the drums and guitar that started to play. As the song played I remembered all the times my father had burned those innocent people and not the monsters he thought he was burning. I thought about the fear I had in me after I had transformed into the vampire I was today. I was quickly dragged out of my thoughts as I realized it was my turn to sing.

I just need this to be all right  
I can't feel this another night

Images of my father and me standing side by side as we tied innocent people to poles to burn. The smell from the smoke still lingers in my nose. Their screams of agony still ringing in my ears. I pushed their faces from my mind and tried to focus on the faces of my family. I stared into all of their topaz gold eyes and remembered all of their transformations. Their screams of agony from the fire also ringing in my ears. This song wasn't just about my father, it was about them as well but I would never admit it.

I just need this to be alright  
I can't feel this another night

My mind drifted to the days of the Spanish Influenza. But most importantly the day I met Elizabeth Mason and her son, Edward Anatony Mason. Those few days with the Mason's changed my existence forever. I still remember Elizabeth's emerald eyes staring into my topaz eyes, begging me to save her son. The pressure she had put me under back then still haunts me today. My eyes went to Edwards and he gave me a sad smile. I smiled back and let my eyes and thoughts wonder. Elizabeth I hope you can see the gentleman your son has become. Please forgive me for damning him to this life, as I have done to the rest of my family.

I can't take this I come unglued  
I might breakdown in front of you  
necessary to medicate  
I'm not sleeping, can't stay awake  
When my gaze met Esme's she smiled at me and I smiled back. I still remember the day I found her in the morgue, clinging to life. Even so close to death she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Only after I changed her did I realize what she had gone through. The sweet, innocent teenager I meet had been through so much. She had lost her husband and her son, which caused her to jump off a cliff. At first I regretted changing her; I thought she deserved to be with her husband and son. But now I'm positive I made the right choice, she's the love of my life and I can't live without her.

Can't see through this  
Too much pressure  
Drowning in this  
Too much pressure

My eyes met Rosalie's next. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was another difficult one to change. When I saw her, lying their on the ground, dying. I had to save her. I could smell that she had been raped. The smell was still fresh in my memory. The debate I had with my new family afterwards was not what I was expecting. All it did was put more pressure on me. And then when Rose killed those men, even more pressure was added. I closed my eyes and pictured Rose walking up to Royce in a blood-covered wedding dress, her once deep blue eyes were now a dark crimson red. I shuddered and continued to sing.

If you need me I'll be here  
Half unconscious to escape my fear  
I can't take this I come unglued  
I might breakdown in front of you  
necessary to medicate  
I'm not sleeping, can't stay awake

My smile grew as I saw Emmett holding his wife, staring at her like she was an angel. Another tough one to change. Rosalie found him being attacked by a bear and when she brought him to me she was in tears. She begged me to save him. At first I was going to tell her no, but when I looked into her topaz eyes I could see how much she loved him, and that reminded me of Esme. I couldn't live without her and I could see that my daughter couldn't live without this man. So I bite him. I damned him to this life just like I had done to the rest of my family. I was depressed at first but now that I see my son for the goofball he is, I'm happy he is one of us.

Can't see through this  
Too much pressure  
Drowning in this  
Too much pressure

When my gaze found Alice and Jasper I smiled at them lovingly. They just walked into our lives one day and asked to stay with us. And when I saw the little pixie I see today I know I made the right choice to let them stay. If I had turned them down our lives wouldn't be as great as it is right now. With Alice and Jasper I didn't have any extra weight put on my shoulders because of their change. I only had a fathers love to give to my new son and daughter.

My head hurts this shit  
isn't getting me high  
My chest is so tight am I going to die  
My stomach's in knots and the  
room starts to spin  
As I wait for this valium  
to slowly kick in

I sighed quietly as my gaze meet Bella and Renesmee's. Again no added pressure was put on my shoulders; instead it was put on my son Edward's. He changed Bella because he loved her and he didn't want to lose her. Bella was changed the day little Nessie was born. Me and Edward had no idea that humans could reproduce with our kind so when we found out Bella was pregnant we had no idea what the risks to her and the baby would be. But my son made the right choice in letting his child live. Now I had another beautiful daughter and a beautiful granddaughter. I couldn't be happier with my life right now. I dry sobbed a little and continued to sing.

Can't see through this  
Too much pressure  
Drowning in this  
Too much pressure

TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

When the song ended I rushed over to Esme and hugged her tight. I had no idea one song could bring so many emotions out of me but it did and I was grateful that I had let me feelings out in the open. The pressure that I had felt since the beginning of my change had finally been lifted.


	3. Emmett's Little Sis

Emmett's POV

After my father finished his song and ran to hug his immortal wife I ran up to the microphone and put it to my lips.  
" Now that Carlisle is done, I'm going to sing and I think all the guys should go first, if Tinker Bell doesn't mind." I said while looking at Alice. She nodded and I grinned. I hit play and thought about the sister I had lost. My Allison. In a way Bella and Alice reminded me of Ally. Ally was very peerky, easily embarrsed, and very clumsy. She also loved to read and draw. I wished she was still alive. I was never there for her and now I regretted it. Images of a little girl about six or seven years old, five foot two, and dark brown curls and hazel eyes entered my mind and I smiled as the song began.

YOU'RE BROKEN, SO AM I  
I'M BETTER OFF ALONE  
NO ONE TO TURN TO  
AND NOTHING TO CALL MY OWN

Our father was very abusive toward my mother and sister. I always thought Ally was going to die the same way my mother did. Everyday my father would come home and if his dinner wasn't on the table fast enough he would beat her. The blueish-purplish buries he left all over her body still haunt me. If only I had stood up for her then she wouldn't have… I couldn't finish that sentence because I still couldn't believe Allison was dead. I couldn't…

OUTSPOKEN, SO AM I  
EXPLOSIVE WORDS,  
THAT YOUR WORLD WOULD'NT UNDERSTAND  
TURN AWAY AGAIN

I never understood my sister. When ever she talked to me she was always going on and on about some character in a book she was reading. First a vampire who killed an entire city. Then she would tell me about three witches who saved lives. I always thought it was kid stuff. Now I regret not listening to her stories. Whenever she would talk to me her eyes would light up. She was always there for me and I couldn't return the favor.

YOU'RE BEATEN, SO AM I  
I'VE GOT A HEART OF STONE  
NO MEDICATION CAN CURE WHAT HAS TAKEN HOLD

I smirked at these lryics and then started to daydream about my little Allison becoming a Vampire. As I pictured Ally with burdandy colored curls, ice cold skin, and red percing eyes, I frowned. This was not what I wanted for my little day-dreamer. I shook the thought away from my head and stared into Rosalie's eyes. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back but failed and she noticed. She frowned and looked at Edward who then looked at me. I glared at him and made my mind go blank. I hadn't told anyone about Allison and I wasn't about to start now. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they knew I wanted my little sister to be a vampire, damned to an immortal life just like the rest of us.

You're Hurting, So Will I  
When I Awake And Remember Why I've Been  
Running From Your  
World, Dishonored By Your World  
Your World, I'm Haunted By Your World

I was haunted by Allison's memory. Everyday I would pull pranks and tell jokes to just hide the fact that I'm hurting. Something I would never tell my family. I wanted them to believe that I was their strong teddy bear that wasn't afarid of anything and could do anything. Espically for my niece Renesmee. She was only a year old but she had the body of a six year old human. I smiled at my Nessie and she smiled back at me. I vowed right then and there that I would never let anything happen to her and I would always be their for her. I turned my gaze to the ceiling and smiled. Then I continued to sing.

My Blood Is Cold As Ice  
Or So I Have Been Told  
Show No Emotion, And It Can Destroy Your Soul  
Another Sacrifice , To A Tormentor  
Your World Wouldn't Understand  
Turn Away Again

My thoughts drifted to the bear that attacked me all those years ago and I grimaced as images of Allison's cold lifeless body in the bears mouth flooded into my mind. I attacked that bear for killing my little sister. That was the only day I had ever cared about Ally or paid attention to her for that matter. That day I felt invincible. I was superman. I could've done anything. As I was being attacked by the bear, I saw my Rosie. She saved me, carried me all the way to Carlisle and begged him to change me. She loved me then as much as she loves me now and I couldn't be happier. She was my Rose, and no one could take her away from me. Not like the way Allison was taken from me. I grimaced at the thought of losing my Rosie and continued to sing.

YOU'RE ANGERED, SO AM I  
A THOUSAND FIRES BURN  
A LAND OF DARKNESS, FROM WHICH I CANNOT RETURN

I smirked at these lyrics and so did Rose. It was how we all felt. We all went through the change, we all remembered the burning fire that was left in our veins from the venom. The only person who couldn't remember the change was Alice. I envied her. To not go through all of that pain, to just wake up a vampire one day must have been heaven on earth to her. I stared into her eyes and she smiled at me, then she frowned. I cursed silently as I realized she had just had a vision of some sort. Part of me hoped it was about Allison and then again part of me hoped it wasn't. She was my secert, my burden to bear. I couldn't place all the guilt I felt for her death on their shoulders as well. I continued to sing as my gaze shifted to the ceiling.

YOU'RE ACHING, SO WILL I  
WHEN I AWAKE AND  
DISCOVER THAT I'VE BEEN DAMAGED BY YOUR  
My voice started to break at this part and I dry-sobbed. After one hundred years I had finally let the hurt and guilt I felt for Allison's death wash over me. I quickly gazed into Rose's eyes and she looked just as hurt as I was. This hurt me even more. I didn't want my angel to be hurting because of me.  
World, Dishonored By Your World, Your World, I'm Haunted By Your World.  
Once I finished the chorus I fell on my knees and started to sob. I couldn't take the pain anymore. Suddenly I felt two warm arms wrap around me and I smiled.  
" Allison…" I mumbled. A fierce snarl interupted my thoughts and I turned to face my Rose, growling at me. Aw crap…  
" Who's Allison Emmett…and….and why does the mere mention of her name make you feel this much pain?" She asked me. I sighed and turned to Edward.  
" If I tell my sister's story in my head can you re-tell it to them…I can't do it." I thought towards him. He nodded and I smiled again. I turned to face Rose and the rest of my family.  
" Babe, I have a show to do." I said while grinning she continued to growl at me and I hugged her. " Edward is going to tell Allison's story baby…the memories are to painful for me to tell." I whispered to her knowing everyone else could hear it to. They all nodded and Rose sat back down as I continued to sing. My mind re-telling Ally's story to the rest of my family.

My voice got low and deep at this part. As my thoughts were filled with pain and saddness.

NEVER WILL I BE WELCOME AMONGST THE HEARTLESS  
If it was possible I started to daydream as I sang. My dream lead me back to the day I was attacked by the bear. I remember leaving and my sister running outside begging me not to go. She told me something bad was going to happen and that I should stay home. I just shurgged her off of me and took off towards the woods never looking back.  
MONSTERS YOU SURROUND YOURSELF WITH  
Then the scene in my dream changed and I was no longer standing in the woods by my human home I was outside of the Cullen household. My family's golden eyes staring into mine. Then their eyes turned red with fury and I was the little human again. My own family lusting for my blood.  
FEEDING OFF THE PAIN AND MISFORTUNE OF OTHERS  
I shivered and tremebled as I sang and the scene in my dream changed again. My family was off hunting and I was sitting in my human house. My Rosie calling out to me to join them. As I take a step out the door a small hand grabs a hold of mine and smiles up at me with a dimpled smile. 'Don't go big brother.' The child says. It's hazel eyes staring at me as if they can see my soul. I hear them both call my name over and over again and I don't know who to choose.  
A MANIACAL BREED OF SUB-HUMAN PARASITES  
Rose's eyes turn black as she waits for me and I fear that she might eat the little child who is so dear to me 'Come on Em, the family is waiting!' Rose yells. I grab the child and kiss the top of her head. ' I'll be back.' I tell her as I set her down and walk out the door. When I reach Rosalie I turn to find the child crying. I start to run back to the child when Rose stops me. ' Don't let the blood-lust control you babe, you might do something you'll regret later.' I turn my gaze back to the child and see that she had fallen, causing her to cut her knee.  
THROWN INTO A FEEDING FRENZY WITH THE SMELL  
OF FRESH BLOOD  
Her blood calls to me and the predator insincts take over.  
OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE THE CREATURES  
FOR WHAT THEY ARE  
I charge at the child, snarling the whole way.  
A SWIRLING MASS OF HATRED AND ENVY  
DON'T BE NAÏVE ENOUGH TO THINK YOU'RE UNAFFECTED  
THE CONVERSION HAS ALREADY Begun  
When I finally reach the child. She is no longer crying but smiling at me. ' At least if I have to die I'm glad I get to be in your arms one last time big brother.' She says I start to tearless sob as I bite into her neck. The dream then ends and I collapse on the stage.  
You're Frightened So Am I  
To my disapointment the dream continues and I stand next to Allison, both of us vampires.  
A World Of Demons Wait  
' This is where you leave me…forever' She says. I shake my head and hug her. 'No' I tell her. She smiles and pushes me towards my new family.  
Watching Our Movements  
' Yes." She says as she turns and walks away. I start to sob as I scream her name  
And Filling My Heart With Hate  
Edward had finished telling my family Ally's story by the time the dream ended. He also told them about my dream. Rose hugged me as I sang. My thoughts filled with saddness and pain.  
You're Burning, So Will I  
When I Awake To Discover How I've Been  
Ravaged By Your  
Once Rose sat back down I felt another hand on my shoulder. But this one was different. It felt warm but…empty. I turned and saw Allison smiling at me. Her hazel eyes glowing brightly. ' Keep singing Big Bro' She said. I nodded and finished the song with the chorus.

World, Dishonored By Your, World  
Your World  
I'm Huanted By Your World

'I love you Allison.' I mumbled as I stared into her hazel eyes. She stared back into my golden ones and smiled. 'I love you to Teddy Bear'


	4. Maria, Maria

Chapter 4: Maria and Jasper's Hunt  
JPOV  
Once I finished my 'dinner' I looked towards the house and smiled as I felt Alice's emotions. She really did love me, more than I deserved. If she knew about my past and the things I have done…the innocent people I have killed. She wouldn't love me if she knew the truth. Their was a part of my past I wasn't ever going to share with my family. It was to painful. The first hunt I went on with Maria was the worst. It's one of those things you don't ever forget but you don't want to remember it. I shuddered as I ran back to the house. When I walked through the back door I heard Emmett's song end. I ran up to give Alice a quick peck on the lips when Emmett cleared his throat and threw me the mike.  
" It's your turn Jazz, All the guys get to go first. Tink's rules." He said with a smirk as he pointed at my Alice. I frowned and stared at the mike. What in the hell am I going to sing? Alice smiled and kissed my cheek.  
" Sing what you hear in your heart Jazz." She smiled at me, her love and happiness washing over me. I couldn't help but smile back, I walked up to the mini stage she had set up and picked my song. It was going to be about my time with Maria. The worst time of my life. As the drums played in the background I let my mind wonder…

We Don't Want Them, We Want Everything  
And We've Stolen In This Suffering  
And We Told Them To Want Everything  
But Use Caution In What You Believe

I thought back to Maria and the countless cites we had entered to make our little army. The thousands of people we killed and changed. We started our 'hunt' in Texas. The place were I was changed. We didn't find strong recruits like she wanted but the ones we did find their average. I knew they wouldn't last more than two days but Maria had false hopes. Hopes that even I couldn't dash.

And The Haunted Deny Everything  
Controlling In This Suffering  
When They're Broken, And Lost Everything  
They're So Much Easier To Lead

Once we finished in Texas, Maria moved our hunt to Missisippi. And again we didn't find people that would met her standards. All we found was food and average fighters that would fight and kill the ten or twenty vampires we had already. I tried to talk Maria out of it. I tried to stop her from making this little army but once again she had false hopes and when she gave me an order I couldn't disobey. Just like the higher ranks I saw  
and obeyed in the army. Maria was my general and I was just a private, a lower rank. At the time I thought I could defy her.

Take Their Hope Away  
Take Their Life Away  
Leave Them Nothing Left Inside

It took us two days to ran to Teneses. We found better people their. People that would make fine shoulder's in this little army. But I hated it. I would feel their emotions and look into their crimson eyes and see nothing. I knew that once Maria had accomplished the job she wanted down with this lot, she'd kill them. They were nothing but puppets to her. At first I thought I wasn't going to change my opinion about her, until I met Peter. I changed him and once I did it changed my existence and the way I thought about Maria.

When Your Own Have Died  
When There's No More Pride  
When Your Soul Is Frozen  
Is That Enough  
When Your Heart Is Broken  
A Thousand Times  
With Every Moment  
Is That Enough

It was never enough for Maria. I would rant to Peter constantly about how much I hated what she does to people and he gave me the same answer everytime.  
" Just walk away." He'd say. I would stare at him like he was crazy and then I actually thought about running. I could finally be free of this torture. But the problem was could I do it. Could I run away from Maria?

Without Warning We Take Everything  
Undaunted In This Suffering  
The Dark Forces Surround Everything  
Make It Impossible To See

Soon after I found Peter, Peter found Charolette and I couldn't be happier for him. But at the same time I envied him. He had found a way to escape Maria's torture and I still couldn't. A few days later they disappeared, along with my hopes of escaping my fate.

Take Their Hope Away  
Take Their Life Away  
Leave Them Nothing Left Inside

When Your Own Have Died  
When There's No More Pride  
When Your Soul Is Frozen  
Is That Enough  
When Your Heart Is Broken  
With Every Moment  
Is That Enough

After Peter and Charloette left, I was depressed for days. I had lost hope. When I lost Peter I thought I had lost everything. I gave up my plans of escaping. I gave up on some many things. Reailty finally struck me when Maria brought me to my parents house. I grabbed her arms and yanked her in the other direction.  
" We won't find any good recruits in that house." I said hoping she would believe me. She smirked and turned her gaze back to my human home.  
" I want you to go back into that house and kill the humans inside. If none of them would make good recruits as you say, then it should be no problem for you to kill them." She hissed. I snarled but walked back towards my home.

Haven't They Suffered Enough,  
Haven't We Suffered Enough  
Haven't They Suffered Enough, The Damage More Than They Can Bear  
Haven't They Suffered Enough  
Haven't We Suffered Enough  
Haven't They Suffered Enough, The Damage More Than They Can Bear

I jumped through the second story window and followed my old human scent. If I could cry I would've been. My room had stayed exactly the way I left it three years ago. The only difference was there was a death certificate on the wall above my bed. I heard footsteps coming towards my room so I hide in my old closet. The person that I had heard was my mother. Her blonde hair had sliverish-grey strands in it now and her blue eyes that used to look warm and inviting were now blank. I started to dry-sob when I saw her place one hand on my bed and the other on my death certificate. She smiled at an old picture of me and started to cry.  
" I miss you…so much my boy, my Jasper." She sobbed. Soon another scent entered the room and I had to remember not to breathe. My brother was the one who entered the room. I stared at his face for a long time. It had only been three years since I last saw him. But it looked like he was older. Way older than the thrihteen year old I had left behind. He was the only brunette in the family. Just like our father. But my brother was lucky, the hair is the only thing he gained from our father. Just like me he had our mother's soft blue eyes.  
" Mother what are you doing in here again? Jazz is gone mom. And I have to leave soon." I gasped a little to loudly and they heard me. My brother took out his pocket knife and walked towards the closet.

Do They Even Have A Reason Why  
Countless Sons And Daughters Have To Die  
Can You Even Comprehend The Pain?  
When my little brother opened the door we both stood in shock. He thought he had seen a ghost. I could feel the fear and amazement, at the same time I could also feel my mother's emotions. And her's were overwhelming. Her fear, grief, anger, and happiness washed over me and I couldn't surpress them. She started to cry even harder as she ran to hug me.  
" Jasper! I'm so glad your home!" She yelled. I stood their and hugged her back for a brief second before she was ripped away from me by Maria. I snarled at her and got into a protective crouch. She smirked and snapped my mother's neck, then she drank her dry. My little brother coward in fear in a nearby corner. I ran over to him and whispered words of encouragement in his ear. But once again I was pushed aside by Maria.  
" So there are no recruits in this house eh? Then why are you protecting this human instead of killing him like I told you to Jasper?" Maria hissed. I roared and jumped at her. I missed though and hit my brother instead, knocking him unconscious. I hissed and crouch in front of his body. She smirked and an evil laugh escaped her red lips.  
" Why are you protecting him Jasper…" She silently snarled the last part at me and I snarled right back.  
" Because he's my brother and if you touch one hair on his head I'll kill you." Then our little fight continued as she jumped at me. But I stopped her mid jump and threw her against the wall. She smiled at me and whistled. I turned towards the window as two of our recruits joined the fight. I hissed at them then turned my attention back to Maria. But I was to late. By the time I reached her, the newborns had me in their grasps and She had my brother. I started to dry sob as she snapped his neck. She smirked and threw his body at me.  
" Drink Jasper. Now he is just a dead human." She said as she and the other's left the room. I continued to dry sob as I let the anger I felt towards Maria flow throught the house.

Tell Me When Your Own Have Died  
When There's No More Pride  
When Your Soul Is Frozen  
Is That Enough  
When Your Heart Is Broken  
A Thousand Times  
With Every Moment  
Is That Enough  
I left the house after I burned my brother's body. I couldn't bear to drink his blood, knowing that it was my own. I snarled quietly as I walked up to Maria. She smiled at me and pressed her bloody lips to mine. I pushed her away and growled. She just smiled and walked away. In the shadows I saw Peter and the bad mood I was in was suddenly gone. My friend had finally come back to me. I ran to him and hugged him. That's when I noticed his topaz eyes. He noticed my gaze and smiled.  
" I found a new way of life my friend." We spent the rest of the night talking about what had become of him and his mate and the new life that they shared. I couldn't stop smiling after he left. Now I knew there was hope out there somewhere…I just had to find it. I packed my bags the next night and left. I walked for days until I finally reached a quiet little dinner. I thought it would be the best place to hide from Maria. My eyes had turned a dark amber color. I smiled as the memory of meeting Alice flowed into my mind. The love and affection I felt for her that day never went away. And when I looked into her eyes I knew I found the hope I was looking for. I couldn't stop smiling as I finished the song. My past finally put behind me.

When Your Own Have Died  
When There's No More Pride  
When Your Soul Is Frozen  
Is That Enough  
When Your Heart Is Broken  
A Thousand Times  
With Every Moment  
Is That Enough

The End Now it's Eddie's turn. I thought with a grin.


	5. What He's Done

Chapter Five: What I've Done

EdPOV

The rain continued to pour outside. The trees swayed with the fierce winds that accompanied the storm. My brother's thoughts finally registered in my head seconds before I caught the mike.

J: The End he grinned and threw the mike at the back of my head. I caught it before it broke and scowled at my 'brother' It's your turn Edward. Alice's rules. Jazz thought with a smirk. A growl that could've sounded like a wild animal rose in my throat as I walked towards the stage. My families' questions buzzing in my head. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then all of a sudden their thoughts disappeared. My wife winked at me and then she smiled. I smiled back and then turned my attention back to the window I was looking at earlier. I hit play on the machine and then walked over to the window. My own thoughts and memories coming back to me. A more painful one was the time I left my Bella. Those painful months still haunt me to this day. And the day I thought she died. Those were the most stressful and painful hours of my existence. I let my mind take me back to that time as the music filled the room.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies

After I left Bella in the woods, I ran towards her house. I promised her no reminders. My eyes stung like I wanted to cry. I growled and ran faster towards her house. I ran start towards her room, and quickly took the cd I made her and the pictures. At first I was going to burn them…but I could bring myself to do it. Then I thought about her floorboards. She would never think to look there and even if she did it wouldn't matter. She would be so mad at him that she would burn the pictures herself and throw the cd in the trash. The very thought of her doing that made my chest more hollow then it already was. I quickly put everything under her floorboards and left Charlie a note. Telling him where Bella would be. No doubt she would try to follow me. After that I ran straight towards the airport. I had no idea where I was going to go but I hoped that the sooner I got away from Forks. The sooner my memories would fade. Or at least…I hoped they would.

So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away

what I've Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done

For days all I did was wonder from place to place. Staying in crappy motels, ignoring my families phone calls, ignoring the world. Finally after two months of wondering I found Victoria's scent in a town I was currently in. I wondered about why her thoughts were so vicious, why she had so much hatred for her I growled and followed her scent. Why did I still care. Why was I still so protective of her. It shouldn't matter to me anymore. I promised, it will be as if I never existed, it would be as if we had never meet. I followed Victoria all the way to Brazil when I lost her scent. I punched a few trees in a nearby forest and then slumped to the ground. Misery taking over again.

Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty

A few days later I found an empty wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. I decided this was as good place as any to let my grief and misery consume me, without harming anyone else. I stayed in this cabin for months. The grief and misery was too much. I couldn't move, I didn't want to hunt, I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die. If that was even possible for me to die. I heard Rosaile's thoughts before she could even walk through the cabin doors. I snarled at her as I opened the door. " Bella can't be dead…she promised…nothing stupid and what you're thinking Rose, is stupid…she wouldn't" I snarled through my clenched teeth. Rose just sighed and walked away her final 'words' still lingering in my head. " She would if you left her heartbroken like Royce did to me…trust me." I slammed my fist into the nearest tree I could find, then I decided I would join my angel. I told her once that I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. And even if I didn't have a soul. I still hoped that heaven would accept me, so I could be with my Bella.

So Let Mercy Come

And Wash Away

what I've Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done

For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done

At first, when I asked the Volturi to kill me, they refused. My talent was to useful to them. So I decided to make them kill me. And the only was to make them was to expose them, to expose all of us vampires. After that a million ways to expose myself suddenly came to my mind. I debated for most of the day then decided to make a exposure a simple one. I would simply walk into the sun. my skin sparkled enough that I could dazzle anyone and they would know I was different. I smirked as I thought a little bit more about my plan.

what I've Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done

What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done

The next morning I walked straight towards the clock tower and leaned against the wall n the shadows. I would wait until noon. When the sun was high enough to expose me without much effort. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to my time in Forks. Back to my memories of Bella. I took my shirt off and smiled when I remember how she traced the planes of my chest with her fingertips. How she traced almost every inch of my face. Her intoxicating scent still lingered in my mind. Then as if I had imagined it, my angel's voice rang in my ears. " Edward!" she screamed. I smiled and pictured her all dress in white and smiling at me as she yelled. Her scent grew closer as she yelled again. " Edward look at me." My smile grew as I started to walk towards her voice. Then something crashed into me, forcing me to open my eyes. And there she was. My angel had returned to me. And all the lies I told her all those months ago. All those promises I made. They all went away. The only thing I had left in me was the unconditional love I felt for her.

My mind was suddenly brought back to the present when my wife tackled me on stage and dry sobbed on my chest. I smiled and pet her head. She was the only one who could possibly know what I was singing about. Then the dog's scent registered in my nostrils and my nose wrinkled. The dog had finally joined the party.


	6. Heartless Bloodsucker

Chapter Six: Heartless

Jacob POV

My breath came out in pants as I pushed my legs to go faster. I had to see my Nessie. I hadn't seen her for hours and normally I was there when she woke up. I haven't left her side since she was born. I loved that little girl like she was my own. When I first became a werewolf and learned about imprinting I thought it was a curse just like the rest of the werewolf thing. But now that I have finally imprinted I realized how stupid I was. Imprinting was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. As I reached the big white house I remembered the time I was without Bella. The time I ran away. The pain I remembered from back then didn't return but it clouded my thoughts. I walked into the house and smilede when I saw Nessie reached for me. Then I noticed the stage and Bella sobbing on Edward's chest.  
" What's wrong Bells?" I asked as I picked up Nessie. She stopped sobbing and looked out the window, trying to hide her pain. Edward shook his head and I just nodded. As I walked over to the couch to sit down Blondie hissed at me and I smirked.  
" If you don't like the smell Blondie then move." I grinned. She hissed at me and moved closer to her husband. I smirked and rolled my eyes, then I turned my attention back to Bella.  
" So what's going on here Bells?" I asked. The curiousity was eating away at me. Edward patted her head and she turned to look at me.  
" We're having a karaoke party. Did you want a turn Jake? Guys go first." She said. Her voice sounded just like it did when Edward left. Damn that bloodsucker. Even after he came back and she's now one of them she still sounds like a freakin zombie whenever she thought or talked about when he left. Edward read my thoughts and he became the burning man again. I sighed and put Nessie down, then I walked towards Bella and hugged her. Her scent made my nose wrinkle but I didn't mind…that much. She hugged me back and smiled.  
" Sure Bells, I'll go." I said as I walked towards the stage and grabbed the mike. My mind went back to the time I ran away from home. The time before Bella's wedding. My mind went back to a time when I still loved her. I shuddered as the music began

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

After Bella left I sat there for what seemed like hours, the painful conversation we just had still running through my mind.  
" You know I love you." She said.  
Ha! If she loved me then why was she leaving me for that bloodsucker. Why couldn't she stay with me and be happy…why couldn't she stay with me and be human.  
" I used to think of you that way, you know. Like the sun. my personal sun. you balanced out the clouds nicely for me."  
If I was her personal sun then why was she choosing darkness. Why was she choosing the eclipse. The clouds that were her pain and scars from the bloodsucker leaving her I could deal with. I could've healed the scars and gotten rid of the pain. But the eclipse which was him. I couldn't fight that. The reason he was an eclipse in my eyes is because he was a drug, the darkness she could never escape from. He had a permanent hold on her and I couldn't break it.  
" The worst part is that I saw the whole thing— our whole life. And I want it bad, Jake, I want it all. I want to stay right here and never move. I want to love you and make you happy and I can't, and it's killing me. It's like Sam and Emily, Jake—I never had a choice. I always knew nothing would change. Maybe that's why I was fighting you so hard."  
If she saw our whole life and she wanted to stay and make me happy then why did she leave. I knew he was a drug to her, I knew he was the darkness she could never escape from but why couldn't she at least try. Why couldn't she try to move on.  
" Until my heart stops beating."  
I promised I would keep fighting for her. And so far I had made sure that I kept all of the promises I made to her while he was away. I kept her safe. She was starting to heal. She would've been better if he had stayed away. I sighede and then stared out my window. I knew I was fighting an unwinniable battle. I would keep fighting. Or I would die trying. The meds that gave to me finally started to work and as I fell asleep I remembered the last painful thing Bella had said to me  
" I think it's to late for that, Jake. How can we be friends, when we love each other like this?"

How could you be so cold?  
As the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though

As the days went by and my body healed I thought about Bella. Memories of when we were together would come back to me, along with a new splash of pain and rejection. I sighed as I walked down the beach. I couldn't get over her and there was no way I was going to imprint. It was just another way of taking away your will. I growled as I walked towards my house. As soon as my bones healed, I was outta here. I couldn't take and the memories and the pain that came with then anymore. And I knew it was driving my brothers insane.

I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me

I hated playing these games with her. First she would seem interested in me and then she would hate my guts and just wanna be friends. I can't deal with this anymore! At first I thought she was like that because of what he put her throught. But then I figured out that she liked the old me, she fell in love with the human me. The one who didn't become a werewolf. The one who loved her back and thought everything was the way it was supposed to be. I sighed and punched my way, breaking a knucle in the process. Fuck, now it's gonna take longer for me to leave this place.

And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

A few days later my bones finally healed. I could finally leave all this pain and rejection behind me. But I had another problem know. My pack wouldn't leave me alone. They knew I wanted to leave and every single one of them tried to stop me. Today it was Leah's turned. I went to the cliffs to try and clear my head when I heard her behind me. She complained about how I needed to get over Bella for the pack's sacke. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't just get over Bella. She was my first love…my only love. I growled out a laugh when I remembered she thought of her bloodsucker that way to. I guess me and Bella could never work. We were just to similair. It sucked but that was the cold hard truth. After listening to Leah bitch for a few minutes I showed her the cold truth about her and sam and how the rest of us feel about it. Which was a little harsh I will admit but she needed to hear it. Just like I did about Bella.

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

Even though I stayed at the cliffs for a few hours they didn't clear my head like I had hoped. Even hearing from Leah the truth about Bella and me I still couldn't get over her. My dad was rambling in the background as I searched for food in our kitchen. Then he told me we got a letter. And that's when I looked down and I saw it. A fancy little envelope with fancy hand-writing was sitting on our kitchen table. He told me I didn't have to open it. That it didn't matter what it said but I didn't listen. It's like I wanted the pain. I kept finding it. I didn't look at the date. All I noticed were the fancy dercorations on it. This had that filthy bloodsucker written all over it. Bells had no say in this. Or she was probably regretting her decision and that's why she didn't care about the details. She was probably as miserable as me. And then I noticed a smaller envelope attached to the wedding invition.

How could be so Dr. Evil?  
You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we wasn't goin' speak so  
Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?

Gloating, that's probably what the bloodsucker was up to. He was gloating, he got the girl of his dreams and I got nothing. I would suffer for years while he got to live in wedded bliss. I dug my nails into the table and growled. That bastard! Why the hell was he rubbing this in my face. I ripped the letter open and read what it said.  
" Jacob, I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice. I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you—for her—for everything. Edward."  
I snarled quietly and dug my nails deeper into the table. My dad's voice interrupted my thoughts and I stopped. Then I threw the letter in the trash and got ready to bolt out my door. I had finally had enough.

Why does she be so mad at me for?  
Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go

I phased the minute my feet touched the ground. Once I was in my wolf form I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I had to get away from the place I called home. There were to many memories their now. I had to run, I wouldn't be the first person to chose their wolf form over their human one and I bet I wouldn't be the last. I felt Embry and Quil in my head, begging me to slow down. Wanting me to stay. I snarled at them and ran faster. They didn't stop until they heard Sam order them to. Once they were gone I thanked him and focused on my speed. I wanted to ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I wanted to listen to nothing but the nature besides me. I wanted to let go of everything. My family, my pain, my sorrow….and myself. I pushed my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me.

You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

For days I didn't pay attention to were I went or what I did. I didn't care about my pain, I didn't care about my pack begging me to come home. I didn't care about her…which now that I think about it is a complete lie. I still cared but I would never let anyone know. I still thought about her. Everytime a couple pasted by where I was hiding in the park I would growl at them and watch them in envy, wishing it could be me and Bella cuddling together. When I heard songs on the radio that reminded me of her I would quietly howl along and a tear or two would fall from my big eyes.

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

Months flew by and my pack kept bugging me. I just ignored them like I did everything less. When I lost Bella I lost everything and I wasn't about to come back to that. Then I remembered that she was going to marry him soon…and she was going to become one of those fucking leeches. I growled and started to pace abck and forth in my hiding spot. Not knowing what to do.

Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you

A few more weeks passed by before I finally started heading towards home. As I ran I thought about all the pain and regret that I was running back to. At this point I didn't crae. I justed wanted to see her one more time…before I could never see her again. I would trade athousand days full of pain just to see her smiling face one more time. I still loved her. And I just couldn't let her go.

So I got somethin' new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies

For awhile I thought about how she would look as a leech. I wonder if she would be a beautiful as she is now. I pictured her with pale skin, pierceing red eyes and blood running down her chin. I shook my head and sighed. No she wouldn't be the same Bella I knew. She would be like them my enemey. I ran faster. My urge to see her human one last time controlling my actions.

I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night

I stopped in the woods right outside the leeches house and gasped when I saw her in her wedding dress. She looked beautiful. At first…I didn't think I made the right decision in coming home but when that bloodsucker brought her outside and told her she had I surprise and I saw her calling out my name. I smiled and realized that even if she wasn't mine…even if she didn't love me the way I loved her. At least I could let the world know she thought about me on her wedding day. At least she still cared and showed me she still loved me.

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

When the music ended I was brought back to reality and I smiled as I saw Nessie clapping. Bella looked confused and Edward looked sad…almost as if he was looking at me with pitty. I sighed and rolled my eyes then I smiled and held up the mike.  
" Who else wants a turn?" I asked. The motherly leech stood up and kissed her husband before walking towards me and then she smiled at me like a mother would.  
" I'll go." She said. I smiled back and handed her the mike then I sat down next to Nessie and watched.


	7. Shayne, Her Angel

Chapter 7: Esme's angel  
Esme's POV

I kissed my perfect husband and then walked up to Jacob and smiled.  
" I'll go." I said. He smiled back and handed me the mike. I got up to the stage and then turned to face my new family, they were so different from the one I had. A husband who cheated and abused me, and a loving son I would never see again. My baby boy was gone and I couldn't help but think that it was my fault. I closed my eyes and thought about my human life in Colombus Ohio. I thought about the husband I couldn't leave and the son I lost. Silent sobs escaped my lips as the song began.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

I ran out my front door to the big apple tree in my parents front yard. It was summer time and the flowers on the tree were coming into full bloom. They looked beautiful. I smiled as I started to climb the tree. But when I was half way up I slipped and fell out of my tree, breaking my leg in the process. That was the summer I met Cullen. My parents called him over to the house to treat my leg. They didn't like being seen in the public eye. When I first saw him I thought I had died and gone to heaven. He looked beautiful. Words couldn't described how he looked to me. I blushed the whole time he treated my leg. His scent was all over the room and it was driving me insane. It got even worse when he left. I realized I had a crush on the doctor. I thought about him for days before finally writing a letter that I was going to mail to him. In the letter I told him about how I felt about him and how I hoped we would see each other again and hopefully someday we'd be together. I ran downstairs hoping my parents wouldn't catch me but unfornatly my dad caught me and took the letter out of my hands.  
" Why are you trying to sneak out of the house to mail a letter to ?" My father asked. My father wasn't an unpleastent man but when he was angry he looked scary. His blue eyes would flare and his dirty blond hair looked out of control and on fire.  
" Nothing sir. It's just a thank you letter." I lied. I hated lying it went against everything I stood for but I had to get this letter to . My father seemed to like my answer and handed me back my letter. I smiled and thanked him, then I ran to the mailbox. But I gasped when I saw a man standing there. He had brunette hair and was about six feet tall. He was sun bathing and suddenly was out of my mind. I walked up to the stranger and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at me and smiled.  
" Excuse me, I'm looking for , do you know where he is." He had light blue eyes and a smile that could kill. I blushed and pointed towards my parents home, to stunned to say anything. He smiled and said thank you before walking towards the house. I stood there stunned for a few minutes before finally coming back down to reality. I shook my head and smiled as I put the letter for in the mailbox. My heart was ful of joy as I walked back into my house. My mind was made up, I was going to wait for Carlisle to realize his feelings for me. Then I noticed the strange man I saw earlier was still here. I smiled and blushed a little as my father introduced me. And then my heart began doing backflips in my chest when the stranger took my hand and kissed it.  
" It's nice to finally meet you Esme. My name is Charles Evenson." He said. I blushed and smiled, little did I know…this man would be the death of me.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

We dated for a few weeks and then my father announced our engagement at first I was happy, but as the days went by and the day of our wedding came closer Charles became more distant. And whenever we did talk he would yell at me and hit me. I still had trouble covering up last weeks burises. We fought almost everyday. I don't understand. Why isn't he happy? I didn't know what I did wrong. Even when I found out I was pregnant he hit me and yelled at me. What did I do wrong?

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Our honeymoon we spent fighting and yelling at each others. That was the first night I cried myself to sleep since my sister died. I couldn't believe my new husband could hate me so much after all this time. And I thought he loved me. I thought he cared. We were going to have a child together! My body was covered in burises. My eyes were always swollen from crying. No matter how much make-up I put on everyone could tell I had been crying, but nobody said a word. The days pasted by and the burises got worse. I never looked my best and when people asked why I looked so bad my husband would give me a dirty look and I would lie. I would tell everyone I'm just clumsy and fall a lot. My husband even had to call to our home to look at me cause I re-broke my foot. He could tell I was abused but he didn't say a word. I hated the look of pity he had in his eyes. I didn't need his pity I needed his help. I mouthed the words help me whne my husband wasn't looking and mouthed back, I'll try. I smiled and said thank you. Days went by and no help came. I never saw again. Soon I couldn't take the beatings anymore. I planned an escape. I would leave my abusive husband and take my child with me. As soon as my son was born. I would leave all of the pain, the yelling, and the endless nights of crying.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

The months flew by and each one was more painful than the last. Not only would my so called "husband" beating every night but a few days ago I found out from my mother that my husband was cheating on me with the next door neighbor. I guess I just wasn't enough for him. That would all change when my child was born/. I would take my baby boy and leave his sorry butt.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

I smiled as I held my son. Finally after nine long months I had him, my little Shayne. He had caramel colored curls just like me but blue eyes like his father. I hoped that he wouldn't act like his father, I would make sure of that. As I rocked my baby to sleep my 'husband' walked in and I glared at him.  
" What do you want Charles?" I asked. I really had no patience for this man anymore, I wanted him out of my life. He just smiled a smug little smile at me and walked towards my bed.  
" I wanted to come see the little brat that we made." He said, that smug little smile still on his face. My motherly insintcs kicked in and I held my baby closer to my body.  
" His name is Shayne and you are not getting anyway near him." I yelled, hoping that my mother would come in and get Charles out of here but instead the neighbor Shannon walked in, her blonde hair up in a bun and her ice blue eyes staring at my son. A fake smile on her face. I glared at both of them and stood up, my baby boy still in my arms. Unaware of what was going on.  
" I'm going to divorce you, and take our son. Then Shannon and I will raise him to be a fine young man." Charles said. He started to walk towards me but I kicked him in the stomach and ran out my bedroom door as fast as I could.  
A few weeks later I found an abandon cabin in the woods near my childhood home. I walked inside and sat against the wall, my son crying in my arms.  
" It's alright Shayne, we'll be fine." I cooed to him. And I knew as long as I had my baby boy everything would be fine. The days flew by and I hoped my so called husband wouldn't find us but of course I wasn't that lucky. I talked to my mother this morning and she said he was sleeping in the car outside of my parents house. Waiting for me to show up. I cried all night wondering when he was going to beat my location out of them. I knew I had to at least get Shayne out of here. I had to hide him somewhere. I knew of a couple that wanted to adopt a baby boy. Even though I didn't want to give my son up I had to. In order to save his life I had to give him to strangers. I was broght back to reality as I remembered the hardest time in my human life. I sliently sobbed as I continued to sing and remember.

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

I walked to springfelid for days, crying the whole way. When I finally got there I walked over to the police station where I knew the couple worked. I saw the man first and the name on his tag said officer Lewis. The girl that was standing next to him had the same name on her tag so I knew I had the right couple. The girl was very pretty she had brunette hair with a few blonde highlights on the ends of her hair, her blue eyes matched her spirit, they looked bright and loving. The man had the same shade of brunette hair but it was shaved. He also had blue eyes, he looked very muscular for a cop. He must work out a lot. I walked up to them and started to cry a little bit.  
" Excuse me are you Reva and Joshua Lewis?" I asked. I hoped they were. They looked like good parents, they would be good to my little Shayne. The girl walked up to me and smiled at my baby boy.  
" Yes I'm Reva Lewis and this is my husband Josh." Reva said, a warm loving smile on her face. Josh had the same smile and he walked up to Reva and put his arm around her.  
" Are you Esme, the woman who wanted to have us adopt her baby." Josh asked. I nodded and cried a little bit more.  
" Yes my name is Esme and this is my son Shayne. Please you have to help me save him. My husband is a lair and a abusive man. I'm afraid he'll hurt Shayne…so please if I give him to you promise me you'll take care of him." I beg, tears streaming down my cheeks. Reva started to cry as she nodded then she held out her arms. I handed Shayne to her and bolted out the door. I ran to the nearest cab and told them to drive me home. The driver could tell I had no money so he didn't ask and we drove to my parents house in silence. Once we got there I grabbed my so called husband hand and dragged him to the cliffs that were near my parents house.  
" Your to Lte Charles. Shayne is dead." I lied, hoping he would believe me and he did. He punched me in the face and then walked away mumbling ' what a stupid bitch' I cried as I turned to face the cliffs. I couldn't handle the pain anymore…so I jumped. The didn't feel the water around me, I couldn't feel anything. Not my bones breaking, not my lungs filling with water, not even the sound of my heart beating trying to keep me alive. I felt numb. But I was happy, as I layed there in the water I thought about Shayne and the new family he had. He was safe from his father and that horrible tramp. The last thing I remember is somebody pulling me out of the water and dragging me to the shore. I just wanted death to come. I didn't want to be saved. I didn't deserve to live. I begged for , just like I had every night since my wedding day. And then the world went black.  
For hours I felt cold and numb and I eargerly awaited my death, when I felt like I was burning. At first I welcomed the burning. Hoping it would put me out of my misery. But it didn't it got worse. For three days I burned and screamed and cried out my baby's name. when I finally woke up I looked into a familiar pair of topaz colored eyes. I smiled as I hugged .  
" Thank you for finally coming to my rescue." I said. And with that I welcomed my new life with the man of my dreams.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

I ran to my husband's side when the song was over. I missed my baby boy. I lied when he asked me what happened to my baby. I told my new family that he died…but he didn't I gave him away. And now I would never get him back. My boy I hope you lived a long and happy life. My little Shayne. I remembered a song I hummed to my son after he was born. It was about my new husband, Carlisle.  
Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go. I was counting on forever now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance standing ion the background everybody's saying he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream.  
And my new life with my new family was like a dream, a wonderful dream come true.


End file.
